wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murray Had a Turtle (episode)
There Was a Princess Long Ago is a Season 6 episode. Plot Song #1: One Finger, One Thumb Jeff gets a phone call. It's time for a nursery rhyme. Song #2: London Bridge Anthony is excited to introduce some trumpeters. Anthony has each trumpet player (Aussie Donnie, Captain, and Sam) play a motif. But on the third round, the second trumpeter plays a solo but ends with "ahoy there!" Oops! Anthony repeats the trumpet riff, and the second trumpeter keeps air-playing "ahoy there". Hmm, could it be that the trumpeter is Captain Feathersword? Let's review the evidence: The first trumpeter has a boater hat. The second trumpeter also has a boater hat. The first trumpeter has a bowtie and a band vest. The second trumpeter has no bowtie and a pirate vest?! (nevermind that Sam is just wearing a yellow shirt). The first trumpeter has a nice trumpet. The second trumpeter has…a Feathersword? Anthony says it's becoming clear now and says the second trumpeter must be Captain Feathersword. Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not." Anthony replies "Oh yes you are". They do this a bunch of times with increasing speed. Anthony declares he must be Captain Feathersword with all the evidence, and the second trumpeter admits that he is. They all play "wah wah wah waaaaah" on their trumpets. Song #3: There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Jeff bows and plays his accordion the Captain Feathersword song. The audience applauds. The second part he gets stuck halfway, and beckons someone to come. Captain Feathersword arrives and imitates an accordion, finishing the song. The audience applauds again and both take a bow. The Wiggles do a counting rhyme one rhyme for cat , it's hat, two rhymes for dog - frog and log, three rhymes for bee - sea tea knee. Four rhymes for coat - boat goat moat and throat. They do this again, but Murray ends with four rhymes for purple - smurple, burple, hurple, gurple They dance some more. Song #4: The Farmer in the Dell Sam introduces the next segment where Wags shows Dorothy a book about wild animals. Wags and Dorothy Wags arrives and greets the audience showing a book about Wild Animals. Wags greets Dorothy and tells her about the book. Let's play a game. I'll be a wild animal from the book and you have to guess what I am. Wags hands Dorothy the book. Wags moves one of his arms back and forth and squeals. Dorothy says that's an elephant. Wags moves both his arms and goes "ooo-ooo-ooo" Dorothy says that's a monkey? Wags affirms a very big monkey? Dorothy guesses a gorilla and she's right. Wags says now he's a very tall animal, and he makes motions like he's raises one of his hands. Dorothy guesses a giraffe. Now it's Dorothy's turn. She looks in the book and hands it to Wags.Dorothy leaves. Wags looks in the book. Dorothy comes back with a brown blanket over her head. She goes, "rarrrr rarrrr rarrr" Wags isn't sure. Lion or tiger? Dorothy roars again. Wags says he doesn't remember which one has the bushy mane and which has stripes. Dorothy suggests he look in the book. Wags checks the book and has it. She's a lion because she has a mane. He shows the picture to the audience. Dorothy laughs and says that's right. Dorothy and Wags look in the book some more for more animals. Song #5: Frere Jacques Category:Music Category:Series 6 Episodes